Between The Past and The Present
by x0x-pHi
Summary: Since his girlfriend died, Athrun never got over her. But when he and his friends come back to the place where it all happned. He finds her, very much alive. However, why doesn't she remember him? AxC
1. Misfortune

Between the Past and the Present

Between the Past and the Present

Chapter 1 - Misfortune

A brown haired young man walked towards the bed where a young blonde lady was sleeping. "Hey, wake up Cags!" he shouted as he shook her petite body. The blonde hesitated, "five more minutes, Kira…" she mumbled and continued to snooze. The brunette sighed "Okay, but I'm leaving, it's already 7:30" he said and left the room. Her ears twitched when he said 'it's already 7:30' and jumped off her bed.

"Ohmanohmanohman" she grumbled and got dressed. "I'm late! Ms. Badgiruel's gonna kill me, this is gonna be the third time I'm late this week" she said and ran downstairs to the kitchen as fast as she could. She grabbed a piece of toast then grabbed her stuff and ran for the door only to see the garage was empty, Kira and his car was already gone. Her jaws dropped open "He left me…again?!" she shouted in her mind.

"Now how am I supposed to get to school, no taxi ever comes here…" she sighed and started to walk, then a navy blue car pulled over next to her. She saw the familiar car and smiled gleefully. The window opened and an azure haired young man smiled at her "Running late again? Hop in" he said and she got in. She thanked the heavens in her thoughts. She thought that she was the luckiest person in the world to have a great boyfriend like Athrun.

They arrived at their college and also arrived at the sight of busy students. It was almost the end of the second semester so everyone's busy. Especially students like Cagalli, Kira and Athrun, they're graduating soon so they all have to finish their requirements, otherwise they'll have to repeat their senior year all over again.

"Cagalli! Athrun!" a magenta haired lady shouted and ran towards them, a pigtailed girl followed her. Cagalli turned around and smiled at the two girls "Luna, shouldn't you be at class which I was supposed to be late? Oh man…don't tell me I missed it??" she questioned worriedly while the pigtailed girl glanced towards her and giggled "Don't worry Cags, your class was cancelled, The instructors were called for a meeting. After all, this is the last day you'll have here before graduation" she said assuring her friend. She smiled and seemed really happy about the news "Thanks for the good news Meyrin. Your sister could've said the news earlier because we're in the same class and so I wouldn't be so worried" she said to Meyrin whilst glaring jokingly at Lunamaria. Athrun smiled at the sight of the blonde haired girl quarrelling over simple things.

Then two young men walked towards them. A tanned blonde haired young man and a platinum haired guy who seemed very grouchy, it was Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule.

"So what's this meeting all about?" Dearka smiled. Athrun shook his head and smiled back at his friend. "Yzak and I have great news folks!" he said and tapped Athrun's shoulder, then Kira together with another brunette girl approached them.

"Hi Cags! Glad you made it here" he said teasingly, Shiho eyed him, she knew that Cagalli would immediately blaze madly. Cagalli, through Shiho's prediction is reliable – she is flamin' red and was about to curse her brother and bring him down until Meyrin calmed her down.

"So Dearka, what was the good news you were talking about?" Lunamaria asked excitedly, she was predicting that it could be about their graduation party. Dearka grinned at everybody and picked up something from Yzak's bag. He held up a poster of a beach resort "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Yzak, I present the destination of our graduation party. Yzak's mom is the co-owner of the resort so we're VIPs" he announced. Meyrin felt a little left out due to the fact that she was a junior. Athrun saw the faint smile on her, he tapped her shoulder and spoke to the others "Meyrin's coming too, right guys?" he smiled. Cagalli and Luna looked at them and gave out a big 'of course she is!'.

Meyrin looked at Athrun, he smiled at her and she smiled back with a hint of blush on her cheeks. She knew she had a crush on him. But that can never be let out, she thought. Her best friend Cagalli loves him and he loves her back. It wouldn't be right, she kept telling herself. Besides, she always believed that there would come a time that she could find someone for her like Athrun to Cagalli.

Sunday, Airport – 3 days after the graduation ceremony

It was the day of their flight. Everyone had smiles on their faces, even Yzak whose eyes were on Shiho. Well it was Athrun who didn't have a smile on his face, Cagalli and Kira were late. Seriously being late runs in their family, he thought. "Finally! The twins are here! Don't you two know the word 'on time'??" Lunamaria said eyeing Cagalli who smiled and sweatdropped then pointed to Kira. "Well that's enough, you can beat down each other later when we're there. C'mon you guys" Shiho said and pulled her suitcase.

Cagalli sighed and smiled at Shiho and grabbed her suitcase. "May I?" said a soft voice who made her tingle. "Of course, Athrun" she smiled. She walked pass him and faced him with a cheerful smile on her face. Athrun raised a brow and wondered what silly thing she's going to say. "Did you worry again, worrywart?" she teased and continued to walk backwards. "Well I'm used that you and your brother are always late at times like this and that it would be a miracle if you were early, but, yes…I did worry" he replied and she laughed. "I knew it, you're so predictable" she said and teased him again. "What? You know that I'd be uneasy if you're still not here" he said and flicked his finger on her forehead. "Nah…I didn't mean you we're predictable that way…" she answered back and moved his hand away. He gave a wondering face, she smiled at him and spoke "I meant that you worry a lot because you love me that much." He was surprised by her answered but was glad by it. "Yeah…and if there is something that would happen to you, I won't stop 'till I know that you're safe and sound with me" he added. She blushed because of the things he said but she was happy even if he was a little paranoid.

**Meanwhile… on their island destination (the other side of it, actually)**

"This is absolutely not fit for a hotel" a man pointed at the hotel's manager, the hotel's staff gritted their teeth and held back their anger that were about to explode. The manager apologized, sweat falling from her forehead. Every hotel manager and staff hated Yuuna Seiran, he was a hotel inspector and would shut down a whole hotel just for a simple disarrangement. The manager apologized again, holding back the annoyance that came from the violet haired inspector.

Every staff gathered around to make sure that the inspector sees what he wants, but what they did isn't enough to please him. A raven haired young man hurriedly ran towards the staff. He wondered what was going on. He stopped and stood by his friends. "What's going on here?" he asked. The pink haired lady beside him spoke "It's Mr. Seiran again…it seems like this is his favourite hotel in town" she sighed. He scratched his head and glared at the man who was lecturing their manager. "If it was right to kill a hotel inspector, I'd probably killed that one a long time ago" he mumbled and tightened his fists, "Shinn don't, he might hear you" his other friend Rey mumbled to him, he too was thinking the same thing as Shinn, but that was impossible. "Lacus, what's his problem this time?" he asked. "He said we're one employee short" she answered and gave out a sigh.

"We're terribly sorry Mr. Seiran, but one of our staff has retired just a month ago, we're still looking for someone to replace her, I'm pretty sure we could find…" the manager was cut off again by Yuuna, he pointed at her again "5 days!" he said and looked at the staff, giving them a devilish smile. "I'm sure you can find an appropriate person in 5 days, or else…" he gave out a laugh and walked out of the building.

The manager gave out a big sigh and sat down on a chair next to her. Lacus gave her a sweet faint smile and a glass of water to give her assurance. Shinn tapped her shoulder "Don't worry Miss Murrue, I'm sure we'll find somebody…" he said, but the fact is that it's impossible, due to the large hotel next street, they've started to give the locals jobs that would surely top other hotels' employees' salaries.

**Meanwhile…**

"We're here!!" Lunamaria shouted with joy, when they went outside of the airport, the fresh summer breeze greeted them. A taxi pulled over which then sent them to the hotel they were going to check in.

They arrived at the destination, a luxury hotel awaited the group. Luna's eyes twinkled as she saw all the classy things that she always wanted to experience. Cagalli pinched her cheek to get her head out of the clouds. "Aww! What was that for??" she said touching her cheek which her friend pinched. Three maids greeted them and led them to each of their rooms. Each room had two bedrooms. Cagalli and Shiho shared one, so did the Hawke sisters, Athrun and Kira, and then Dearka and Yzak.

Cagalli opened the windows and saw a remarkable view, then something caught her eye, All-terrain vehicles, she gave out a grin, dragged Shiho out of the room and called out everybody. "Hey what's the matter?" Kira peeked out of the room's door. Cagalli smiled at her brother and pulled him out of the room "I've always wanted to ride those things" she said excitedly, dragging him to the elevator, the others followed and wondered what she was up to this time.

Cagalli pointed to the ATVs, "Woah, good idea, let's race" Dearka said and whistled he picked out a camouflage designed ATV, "This one is a beauty" he smiled. Kira shook his head "I don't think this is a good idea…it's dusk, too dangerous" he said and crossed his arms. Yzak smirked "Hey Yamato, you scared?" he spoke out and laughed. Kira rolled his eyes, guess Yzak's competitive spirit never dies, he thought and replied "You're going down Joule" he smiled and picked out a white on blue ATV. Luna giggled and picked out one herself.

They all went to the road which went up hill, Athrun and Meyrin were left so that they can tell who is the winner. They all started the motors and started to go faster and faster. Meyrin watched as the sun started to set, "They're all gone, running like the wind" she smiled, Athrun nodded. Then one of the grounds keeper approached them, wondering why six ATVs have gone missing. "What's wrong, I thought we were allowed to use any hotel property here?" Athrun asked, the keeper explained that some of the vehicles are still under repair. The two were shocked, their friends could be in danger. "Good news" the keeper said, the two were relieved until he continued "The five other are in good shape, except one" he said and mentioned a pink on red schemed ATV, which Cagalli was currently using. Athrun's whole world was shaken, he got himself a working ATV and hurriedly went after Cagalli. Meyrin was shaking and was just stood out, staring at the road "Cagalli, be careful…" she whispered.

Cagalli sped up as Yzak just passed her, she was third, Kira was leading. She smirked as she saw Dearka on the side mirror. She sped up again towards a curve. She tried to hit the brakes so that she could turn, but the brakes aren't working. She tried and tried but she still wasn't slowing down, her eyes on the handle bars. Dearka went pass her "See you Cags!" he smiled and sped up. She faced the road and saw railings she turned but another curve was ahead, it was all so sudden.

CREEEEK BOOOOMM

Dearka heard the crash and pulled back, he saw that the railing on the end of the curve was broken, Cagalli, he thought that made him shiver "NO…" he said as he looked down, a cliff, 50 meters down the sea and very sharp rocks. Shiho saw him and later Luna. They all saw the ATVs' floating debris, Cagalli was gone. Luna began to cry and Dearka called Kira and Yzak. Kira was shocked, he just sat down on the road and stared blankly at the horizon, tears began to fall from his cheeks. Then Athrun arrived, all of his fears have come to life. "NOOO!!" he shouted and went towards the broken railing, Yzak and Dearka pulled him, he was shouting her name. But it was pointless, because she couldn't answer back.

They went back to the hotel, they were all full of grief. Two police cars were in front of the main gate, Dearka's phone call to the police station sought help. Meyrin ran towards them, her eyes were full of tears "Where is she?! Please tell me she's alright! Please…" she said as she saw Kira and Athrun tear-stained and her sister was weeping while Shiho comforted her. "She's still alive, I just know it" Kira said "We'll find her" he added.

Three days have passed but there was still no sign of hope that Cagalli would come back, search teams still can't find her nor her body. News have gotten back home, Uzumi, Cagalli's adoptive father could not sleep with the news of his daughter missing. Mana, Cagalli's nanny cried every night, missing her. The police declared she was dead, but Athrun could feel that she's not, he and Kira would still search for her, even if it would take forever.

**On The Other Side of the Island**

Shinn walked on the shore of the beach kicking a can, he was in deep thought "3 days have passed and still no one…" he said to himself and sighed. He walked farther and farther until he saw a small cave on a cliff. Memories rushed in his head, it brought him pain "Stellar…" he whispered. He saw a figure floating ashore, he got anxious and walked towards it. But what surprised him the most is that it wasn't something, it was someone. A blonde girl who looked badly hurt. He was shocked, he thought she was dead he leaned down to ensure she was dead. He placed his ear on her chest.

BA DUMP BA DUMP BA DUMP

Heartbeat. She's Alive.

End of Chapter

Please Review 


	2. Lost and Found

**A/N:** Hello I'm back! Some of you may have noticed the new summary, I decided to change it since the first one didn't sound quite interesting. Oh and I revealed the main pairing too, well it was pretty obvious in the first place XD. I forgot to put up a disclaimer on the last chapter…haha…please don't sue XD. BTW, thanks to _trulyanimelover06 and Asucaga01_ who reviewed, hugs and kisses to the two of you! Thanks also for those who've read, did Shinn think Cagalli was Stellar? Hmmm read to find out. Enjoy! D

Some italicized words may be a flashback/dream etc or a character's thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing here, I'd be making lots of Asucaga and ShinnStellar fans happy instead.

**Between the Past and the Present**

**Chapter 2 – Lost and Found**

Shinn walked on the shore of the beach kicking a can, he was in deep thought "3 days have passed and still no one…" he said to himself and sighed. He walked farther and farther until he saw a small cave on a cliff. Memories rushed in his head, it brought him pain "Stellar…" he whispered. He saw a figure floating ashore, he got anxious and walked towards it. But what surprised him the most is that it wasn't something, it was someone. A blonde girl who looked badly hurt. He was shocked, he thought she was dead he leaned down to ensure she was dead. He placed his ear on her chest.

BA DUMP BA DUMP BA DUMP

Heartbeat. She's Alive.

-

There was something he felt from the girl, was it because she looked like…he shook his head and felt the urge to move her body. He carried her, but she was not moving, no response. He could see traces of blood from all over her body, mostly on her forehead. He could only think of bringing her to safety at that very moment. He didn't know her, he hadn't met her since now, but why was he feeling his blood rush? Was this because of pity? Or it was something else he couldn't understand and no one could explain.

His house was not really far away, only walking distance from where he found her. He ran as fast as he could, carrying her injured body. Panic was all over his mind, opposite to the soothing view of the orange sun setting on the sea. He arrived near a house. A small mahogany house, a motorcycle parked in front of it, and a pink haired lady hanging clothes on. He ran towards the house. The pink haired lady dropped the basket of clothes she was carrying, she was shocked at the sight of him running and carrying a person blood-stained in his arms. "Shinn! Shinn!" she ran after him as he laid her on a bed. "Lacus where's the first aid kit?" he said. She shook her head, her weariness can be traced all over her face. "Did you do this to her?? You killed her??" she shouted as she grabbed him at the shoulders, her grip was trembling. He raised a brow at her and removed her hands from his shoulders "Of course not!! I'll explain later, now help me help her!" he said running out of the room to get the first aid kit.

"That should do it…" lacus muttered under her breath as she finished wrapping a bandage around the blonde girl's head. She sighed at the sight of her weak body. "So where did you find her again?" she asked, arranging the items she used. He looked at the girl lying on the bed she looked fine after lacus' work on her. "I found her floating ashore" he replied, he felt relieved and somehow his mind began to whisper her name to him again.

_A blonde haired girl ran up to a raven haired young man, she pulled his hand and dragged him. "Hey…where are you taking me?" he said laughing at the sight of her running and dragging him around, her soft giggles made his heart jump up and down. "Stellar's out of the hospital today, so she wants to be with Shinn!" the girl said enthusiastically, the wind agreed with her joy as it blew gently, seemingly playing with the two. He blushed at her remark but then it made him smile, he loved the way she talked in a third person manner, she seemed so cute and innocent talking and acting like that._

_They arrived at the hilltop were they usually played when they were kids. It was a beautiful place filled with flowers of different kinds. She stopped and let go of his hand, she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Shinn…" she muttered, shades of pink creeping up on her cheeks. He raised a brow, curious of what antic she was going to do again._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want you to make a promise"_

"_Wha-What?"_

"_Silly, a promise"_

_He blinked, but then smiled at the sight of her playing with each of her pointing fingers._

"_I want Shinn to promise Stellar that he would protect her" she said, smiling at him._

_He blinked again, letting out a soft laugh at her innocence._

_He took her hand, then he interlocked his pinkie to hers._

"_Shinn promises that he would protect Stellar no matter what happens" he said softly._

"_Oh Shinn!" she said overwhelmed and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Sh_inn! Shinn!" his mind flew back to earth and he could hear Lacus' voice, she snapped a finger in front of him. "Well, well…you've been dazing off again" she beamed at him. He couldn't help it, he thought to himself, after all he just carried this girl to his house not knowing who she was and never even heard of her and most of all, he resembled _her _a little. And memories of _her _were the hardest to put aside. "Keep an eye on her, I'm going to continue with the laundry, okay shinn?" Lacus said as she looked at the blonde girl and to him, he nodded and she walked out of the room. He sighed and grabbed a nearby chair to sit on. He flinched at the sight of her eyelids shaking and she was moving. He gulped as he waited for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes, she couldn't get a glimpse of anything, her sight was still blurry and _Damn my head hurts. _She could tell someone was right beside her from the blurred figure. "H-hey, you feelin' alright?" Shinn asked nervously, her vision returned to normal as she saw the raven haired young man with piercing garnet eyes looking at her. She nodded "I'm fine, I just feel my head exploding" she said as she noticed her forehead was bandaged, actually a lot of parts of her body were bandaged so she gave him a puzzled look and pointed at the bandages. "Uh…well…um…I…long story" he smiled, _hey what the hell am I saying? I found your bloody corpse washed ashore woman, that's what I want to say, darn mouth won't listen. _

Shinn's smile somehow assured her, but when she looked around the unfamiliar room she could feel pain at the back of her head, she put her hand on her head and gripped locks of blonde hair, her brows scrunched, Shinn saw her discomfort. He could read on her face she was in pain. "W-whe-where am I??" she questioned him and herself. He put a hand on her shoulders. "Who are you??" she said and gripped his hand, her eyes searched for answers on his. That's when it shocked him, the question he couldn't answer. Tears welled up from her eyes "W-who am…I?" she let the tears fall down on her cheeks, she was crying not just because of the physical pain on her head but the questions that bombarded her mind, which had no answers.

Just then Lacus returned to the room to check on the two, she had witnessed the blonde girl asking questions to Shinn who was still shocked. The one thing that entered her mind was a word known as 'Amnesia'. "Oh no…" she muttered under her breath and approached the two. She broke apart the blonde girl's grip on Shinn's hand. A smile appeared on Lacus' face, out of pity and care. "Don't think about anything yet, just rest for now…" she gently spoke as she gave her a light push to lie on the bed. "We'll help you find answers when you wake up…" she said reassuring her. The young woman sniffed, as her eyes shut and went fast asleep. "Shit…another problem" Shinn cursed, Lacus glared at him and smacked his head.

A navy blue car was parked on a cliff. A figure of a man could be seen sitting under a tree. His eyes gazed at the breathtaking view of the city, he could see the lights of buildings lit the view of the night sky which was filled with bright stars. He sighed, this was indeed a wonderful view, but gloom and weariness covered him. The view would even be wonderful if you're with the person you loved the most. _Cagalli…_ he sighed again, pulling blades of grass out of the soil, he was looking like a fool, moping like a child punished by his parents. He missed her terribly, he missed the way she smiled at him, her special smile that was reserved just for him, he missed the way she laughed, ladylike or unladylike, and he missed the way she would call his name enthusiastically. _Athrun!_

He punched the ground hardly, until he saw something dancing, laced around his neck. It was a teardrop shaped pendant, he clutched it then tears began to fall from his eyes "Why…aren't you here? With me?" he muttered, still holding on to the necklace she gave him. "She will be, I just know it" a voice said from behind him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up "Meyrin?" he spoke then shrugged "Go away" he looked down again staring at the pink pendant on his palm.

She ignored his cold remark and instead sat down beside him. She gazed upon the starry sky, but could only feel sadness. It was due to the fact that a friend was missing, her best friend to be precise. She looked to her right side to see Athrun, still hiding his tear-stained face from her and the world.

"Still moping, huh?"

"…."

"Lots of people are still looking for her you know"

"…" still no answer

"Hmmm…I miss her too…"

This time he responded "I know"

"She'd punch you in the face if she saw you like that"

"…" he smiled "Yeah, I'm desperate, I'm willing to taste her punch this time"

"Hey Athrun…"

"Yeah?"

"I get this feeling that she's out there waiting…"

He looked at her "Me too, I won't stop 'till she's safe and sound with me"

He looked at the pendant again and gave out a ghost of a smile. He then stood up and brushed his pants. Meyrin looked up to him, giving him a comforting smile, "Thanks…" he said. "You're always welcome" she replied, he gave out his hand to help her stand up, she grabbed it. "There's still hope, we'll find Cagalli" she said to him, squeezing his hand gently, he nodded "Yeah".

Amber eyes opened again to see the familiar raven hair brushing her left arm. Shinn apparently fell asleep while keeping an eye on her. She remembered what just happened hours before, her mental breakdown. She sat up and closed her eyes only to bother herself more, she tried to know what happened before she got here. Nothing. Everything seemed blank, no memories or hints, nothing.

RING RING

She felt something beside her vibrate, it was a phone, she pulled out her hand to shake the young man sleeping near her. "W-what the…hey, you're awake" he said scratching the back of his head. She pointed to the phone ringing. "Oh" he took it and flipped it open. "Excuse me for a sec" he said and she nodded, as she watched him leave the room. She looked down again, looking depressed. "Cagalli…" she said softly, "Why is that all I can remember…?" she whispered and closed her eyes again.

"Hello?" Shinn spoke out, his phone on his right ear.

"Shinn…it's been three days" the voice on the other line said.

He sighed and leaned on the wall "Yeah, I'm still searching Ms. Murrue" he said ruffling his hair.

"It's been three days and the others also haven't found anyone yet…" she sighed on the other line.

"I'm sure we'll find one, after all it's only one employee to hire right?" he assured her.

The other end of the line sighed again "No one wants to work in our hotel…"

"H-hey! That's not true, our hotel pays high wages and…and…"

She cut him off only to bring more issues "They know that Seiran bugs the hotel often, so they don't want to work here"

"Damn that Seiran, I wish he never existed" he muffled under his breath

Just then the blonde haired girl walked out of the room, as if looking for him. He stared at her for a moment. She noticed him looking at her. She stared back at him quizzically _what?_ "Shinn…hello? Still there?" the voice from his phone spoke. Thoughts ran back and forth in his mind. He grinned at her. "Uh…I'm still here Ms. Murrue, worry no more, I've got it covered! See ya tomorrow!" he closed the phone and his grin grew wider. _Hope this plan works…_

-end of chapter

**A/N: **well, there you have it! Some hints of Shinnstellar and Asumey there…Asumey?? I must be delirious haha. Sorry for the late update, I didn't really have the time to continue this 'till now. Ciao for noww!

**Review!!**


	3. Cagalli Loussier

**A/N: OMGeesh!! **I uploaded the same chapter…sorry bout that, I didn't realize that I was uploading the docu for chap3 which was actually the docu for chap2…well, gome-ne? ;)

Woot here's the third chapter guys, hope it doesn't get too confusing for yah.

Thanks again to _Asucaga01_ for dropping a review for the second time, lurve yah! Hope yah don't lose interest )

I totally loved your review _originalcrazian_! Thanks, I mean, constructive criticisms are always welcome for me. They sorta, let me improve myself. A beta, hmmm, I've been having a really hard time finding the appropriate words for my sentences so sorry for the weird uh things you've read, so a beta reader is just the help I need, but I can't think of anyone. You got any suggestions? Anyways, hope you don't lose interest too. )

As for readers out there who didn't leave a review (cough) for me to know what they thought about the previous chapters (cough cough), hope ya'll enjoy reading! I'll shut my trap now so that you can read.

**Disclaimer: **Oh gosh this is FanFiction dot Net. I'm writing here coz I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES!

**Between The Past and The Present**

**Chapter 3 – Cagalli Loussier**

RECAP:

"Hello?" Shinn spoke out, his phone on his right ear.

"Shinn…it's been three days" the voice on the other line said.

He sighed and leaned on the wall "Yeah, I'm still searching Ms. Murrue" he said ruffling his hair.

"It's been three days and the others also haven't found anyone yet…" she sighed on the other line.

"I'm sure we'll find one, after all it's only one employee to hire right?" he assured her.

The other end of the line sighed again "No one wants to work in our hotel…"

"H-hey! That's not true, our hotel pays high wages and…and…"

She cut him off only to bring more issues "They know that Seiran bugs the hotel often, so they don't want to work here"

"Damn that Seiran, I wish he never existed" he muffled under his breath

Just then the blonde haired girl walked out of the room, as if looking for him. He stared at her for a moment. She noticed him looking at her. She stared back at him quizzically _what?_ "Shinn…hello? Still there?" the voice from his phone spoke. Thoughts ran back and forth in his mind. He grinned at her. "Uh…I'm still here Ms. Murrue, worry no more, I've got it covered! See ya tomorrow!" he closed the phone and his grin grew wider. _Hope this plan works…_

-

Lacus walked back and forth at the living room talking about something to Shinn. The blonde haired young woman didn't bother to listen the two quarrel over something. Lacus had fixed her something to eat, _boy am I hungry it's as if I haven't eaten for days_, she thought as she indulged in the pink haired lady's scrumptious home-cooked meal.

"Oh my, Shinn you're out of your mind…" Lacus said to Shinn, he was stating his brilliant plan to her, which she didn't think was brilliant at all. Shinn rolled his eyes at Lacus who he thought was overreacting. He grumbled, what's wrong? He thought, he only told her that he was going to make the blonde girl temporarily take a fake identity, due to the fact that she doesn't remember anything about herself. A fake identity, they would tell her she was someone that was planning to work at the hotel he and Lacus were currently employed. He did gave emphasis on the word 'temporarily', he thought.

"But Lacus?? Its not like we have any other choices ya know?" he pointed out, folding his arms across his chest. Lacus stopped walking and paused, thinking about what he said, _he does have a point there…_ "No! We have to report her to the police right now and—" he cut her off, he was really being stubborn "I said **temporarily **Lacus, **TEMPORARILY**" he mocked, glancing at the hallway towards the kitchen. "But Shinn—" he mocked her again with is hand "Shut up, let me talk. When she recovers from her amnesia, we let her go back to her previous life, alright? Besides, if anybody's looking for her we should've known" he reprimanded, a grin plastered across his face, as if celebrating Lacus' defeat over their argument. She sighed, a loud one, Shinn gave her a foolish smile, "Alright…but if we ever get into any problems, and I mean LEGAL problems young man, we're both going to get it bad" she said in a scolding manner, he rolled his eyes again. He always hated it when Lacus acted like his mother even though they she was only four months older than he was (A/N: yep, changed the ages).

He stopped for a second, processing in his mind what she had just said, he turned pale. He swallowed and looked at Lacus sternly "Lacus, don't even think about the police and legal stuff. If we report that I found her, they'll see me as a suspect! Man, this sucks, I didn't know what I would get my butt into…anyways, I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!! And don't tell anyone! I swear no one must know, except you and me of course. Miri and Rey can't even know about this" he said, she gulped and nodded in agreement.

The two walked to the kitchen to see their blonde haired guest washing the dishes. "Oh, please you shouldn't have, it's Shinn's turn to wash them" Lacus spoke pointing a finger to Shinn beside her. The young woman shook her head and smiled "No it's fine…um" Lacus smiled sweetly "Lacus, Lacus Clyne—" she was cut off by Shinn again as he pulled her back and stepped forward. "Yeah! Lacus Clyne, don't you remember? You and her are really close friends!" he said cheerfully, hiding his nervousness. Lacus sighed softly, he was starting his _brilliant _plan. "We are?" the young woman asked innocently, she was questioning herself too. "Yeah…and I'm Shinn Asuka, we're…um…friends too" he said and began sweating. Boy, making up a fake identity for a girl with amnesia sure was hard.

She raised a brow at him, she was doubting what he had just said, but shrugged the feeling off. After all, she can't remember anything and these people are only trying to help her. She nodded and wiped the sweat on his forehead, _good she's believing me_, "…and you are…um…Ste—" she smirked at him, "Cagalli" she said proudly. He was startled, _she remembers who she is?? But I thought she doesn't?! _"Cagalli?" he spoke a questioning expression on his face. The blonde haired young woman nodded then her expression changed from blank to sadness "That's all I can…remember" she said looking directly in his eyes, hers filled with sorrow. "Uh…yeah, Cagalli Loussier" he stated, giving slight emphasis on her name. Lacus can't help but stare at her friend worryingly, he used _her _surname, _poor Shinn_, she thought.

-

The day had passed and the sun was shining brightly again, amber orbs flustered open. A blonde haired girl with the shining amber orbs tried to block the sun's rays with her hand. She glanced to the desk beside her to check the electronic clock placed on it. 7:24 am. She got up and dressed herself in a mint green tee and beige knee high pants which Lacus let her borrow. She felt something inside her stomach flutter, it was her first day at work – as Shinn had told her so, she was still adjusting to this unfamiliar place and her so-called usual life. She walked out of the room that she and Lacus shared, the sweet young woman must have gone up early to prepare their breakfast. _Might as well get used to this awkward life with no memories_. She breathed in deeply and saw Shinn putting on his shoes "Mornin" he said with a toast in his mouth. "Lacus already went out, your food's on the table. So uh…you ready for work?" he asked pulling the toast out of his mouth, she nodded, he sighed in relief _plan's still going smoothly, I just have to finish her résumé and the hotel will be saved from that son of a _–. "Shinn! Hey!" Cagalli snapped her fingers in front of him, he shook his head to get away from his thoughts.

"Your head is way up high on the clouds, oh I can't even see it coz it's a hundred feet up high" she said smirking

"Uh…no am not, and you're sarcasm is not appreciated" he snapped back

"Uh…yes you are, and thank you for the compliment about my sweetness" she mimicked the way he had said his reply

"How'd you even know, you're not me" he remarked smirking back

"Ooh…nice one" she said sarcastically

His eyes twitched, _what's the point of this argument anyway?! _"Knock it off woman, just eat and we'll go"

She laughed softly at him "Okay boss" she mock saluted him.

He sighed, this girl was beginning to be a real pain, and he'd only known her for _well about two frickin' days?? Where's the crying girl asking for her memories?! I thought she was __**innocent**__?! _"Uh…boss…I mean Shinn" she interrupted his thoughts again "What now??" he snapped to her, she flinched and couldn't help but snicker at the hot-headed young man. "Nothing, your porcupine head's just flying up again…" she said as she held back from laughing out loud. His face started to burn up _porcupine head?? Who ever heard of that??_, not even Lacus or Miri had bickered with him like this. He glared at her and pointed towards the kitchen, she rolled her eyes and walked slowly towards the kitchen "Hot head" she muttered under her breath.

-

It was just an ordinary day for the guests in Destiny Island Hotel, yes it was just another day, though only for the guests. The hotel's staff on the other hand, are still figuring out if they can satisfy Yuuna Seiran's request or else they'll have to say 'bye bye' to their precious hotel. "Hello, welcome to Destiny Island Hotel, how may I help you?" the receptionist said quite cheerfully to the businesswoman who approached the front desk, the receptionist sighed as she finished checking in the woman, she massaged her temple. She opened her cerulean orbs to reveal another set of paler cerulean orbs, she smiled "Oh, hiya Lacus" she said as she typed down something on her computer. She knew the fact that all that they were thinking now was the search for a new employee. But Lacus had something else on her mind, it was the schemes of her raven-haired red-eyed cousin of hers. "Hmmm…Miri?" the receptionist looked at her pink-haired friend and frowned at her "Yes Lacus? I can see behind that pink hair of yours that there's something bothering you" she pointed out, smirking to herself a bit.

Lacus smiled at her friends remark, making her giggle "Miriallia, it's just that –" she was stopped by her thoughts _"…and don't tell anyone! I swear no one must know, except you and me of course. Miri and Rey can't even know about this" _ Miriallia raised a brow, Lacus nervously laughed "uh…—" she was stopped by the front entrance glass doors open. It was her self-proclaimed brilliant cousin and the young woman that they've just found recently, Cagalli. Shinn smirked at the two girls whilst leading Cagalli to the front desk. He'd just introduced to Miriallia, the new employee he found, he just introduced her as Cagalli Loussier, she'd flinch everytime he called her name with Loussier. She felt something just wrong, but she couldn't tell what it is, so she shrugged the feeling off.

They headed for the manager's office. Shinn opened the door and lead her in, they were greeted with a beautiful brunette woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Cagalli smiled awkwardly and shook her hand as the woman had offered "Pleased to meet you Cagalli. I'm Murrue Ramius" she had said with a gentle smile on her face. She nodded as a gesture. Shinn handed her a bunch of papers which Cagalli presumed was her résumé. She examined its contents, eyes on the paper and flipping pages over, she raised a brow at Shinn when she finished. "Cagalli Loussier? Shinn, is she and um, Stellar related?" she hesitated on the last part, knowing Shinn's connection to the girl mentioned. Shinn nodded hesitantly "Cousin" he stated and tried to ignore the blonde girl's questioning glances at him.

"What position then?" Murrue asked, looking at both Cagalli and Shinn.

_Crap._

_I haven't even thought about that._

_But what the hell of a position should fit to her?_

_Hmmm…_

_Can't be a receptionist. Miri's got that filled_

_Chef? Nah. Can't even cook for herself_

_Attendant? There are already plenty of those._

_Security? Heh. I must be loosing it she's a damn woman._

_Mechanic? Nope. Don't wanna lose my job or Rey's_

_Singer? Hah, Lacus' job, almost forgot._

_Chamber maid? Hmm…maybe. That would be a –_

"Um…I can fix up drinks" Cagalli had said, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Shinn and Murrue looked at her quite dumbfounded. Cagalli glared at them, "…and what the hell's wrong with that?" she blurted and folded her arms across her chest, a bit annoyed about the two's reaction. The older woman gave out a hearty chuckle. She was thinking that this girl is totally different from her cousin, this girl was feisty, and she liked that. She shook her head "Of course not, that would really be good. We've been lacking some good bartenders lately. I guess you could fill the position" she said and looked at Cagalli's satisfied reaction and the young woman muttered out a thank you. "But of course, you must give me a sample of your work" Murrue winked as she lead the two out of her office and into the party room.

When they entered, an eclectic feel welcomed them. There was a big stage and all, a small tower beside it, which seemed to be the dj's booth. There were neon lights scattered everywhere which were off at that time. The tables were arranged encircling a dance floor which was engraved with beautiful tiles that fit together to form a coconut tree and sunset. Cagalli let out a 'woah' when she turned around to observe the surroundings. Then they headed to the bar. She started mixing drinks of all sorts, started shaking out a container and poured it on two slender glasses. A smirk formed from her lips as she handed the drinks 'here ya go' she said as she watched the amused look on their faces.

Murrue was the first one to try. She sipped from the glass and out came 'mmmhhh' as an answer. It was a mixture of sourness and sweetness with a tang flavour of bitterness which was a pinch of alcohol. "The job is absolutely yours" Murrue said giving off a soft laugh. Shinn smiled to himself, _plan going smoothly._

-

The two arrived home to be welcomed by a heart-melting aroma, which led them to the kitchen, only to find Lacus setting the table. "Welcome home you two, hungry?" she said cheerily as she pushed her and Shinn to sit. "Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat a house" he replied to Lacus who rolled her eyes. "Guess what Lacus? Cagalli's the new bartender back at the hotel?" he stated as he started to munch on Lacus' cooking. She looked at Cagalli who just nodded and gave a disgusted look at Shinn's table manners. "Really? That's really good news, Shinn"

So the night ended that way, just the three of them talking about usual stuff, she found the company really comforting. She sighed to herself as Lacus' words ringed in her mind 'Welcome home' and then she thought _if this was really my home, then I'd have nothing to worry about. Hmmm…a life without memories, might as well get used to it._

SOOOOO…how'd it go?? Sorry no Athrun on this chapter, I wanted to give out on this chapter Cagalli's adaptation to her so-called 'new life' so it's just really her, Shinn and Lacus on this chap. The bartender thing though, I really don't know where I pulled that idea out XD. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, Athrun will be on the next one!

**Of course, REVIEWs are highly appreciated! So please leave one!! c:**


End file.
